Beyond Borders: Barbara and Bane
by sharonjessy
Summary: Barbara finds herself in a strange situation when she is kidnapped by Bane and gets to know him..
1. Introduction

**_Introduction_**

_Barbara was born as an only child in an abusive, violent household. Her father, Roger Gordon, was a raging alcoholic with self-abuse issues. His drinking led to the death of Barbara's mother in a car accident when she was still a child, as well as his own a few years later. Barbara's uncle, Jim Gordon, adopted Barbara when she was ten years old, and introduced her to the world of law enforcement. Everything about the field fascinated Barbara thoroughly from the very beginning; she had unknowingly found her calling before she even fully knew what the term meant._

_With a photographic memory and genius-level analytical skills, Barbara steamrolled her way through the school system, graduating from high school when she was sixteen years old. She started training in various martial arts when she was in middle school as an extracurricular activity which then expanded into a full blown passion. It took her only two years to graduate from Gotham University with a degree in Computer Science and Data Retrieval. In stead of actually doing something with this, Barbara started to work for the local newspaper as a journalist, for her uncle didn't want her to be out in the field yet._

_Barbara desperately wanted to follow her uncle in his footsteps, but he simply wouldn't let her be a part of it in hope to protect her. Barbara, however, decided to go to the GCPD annual ball dressed as a female batman, an alter-ego she created secretly to fight crime. The ramifications of her dressing choice altered her life in ways she could never had predicted. That night, a masked villain had decided to drug and kidnap the billionaire Bruce Wayne from the ball, and Barbara had swung to his defense and taken the man down. After several trials and tribulations, Batman agreed to let Barbara aka "Batgirl" into the family and revealed his identity to her under oath._

_..._

Barbara knew exactly when she first heard about the legendary Batman. It was her uncle, Jim Gordon, who dropped the newspaper on the table a few years ago. There was a picture of a man dressed in a bat suit and the title above it read: '"Gotham city crime rate lowest it's been in 15 years with Caped Crusader protecting the city." Barbara had been staring at the picture for a short while, and ever since then she couldn't stop wondering who that mysterious man was. It became an obsession.

It was shortly later when Barba joined the newspaper and she started doing some small jobs like interviews and writing a column. But she was never asked to write an article, especially not about the Batman. And as years passed by, also Barbara her curiosity disappeared. She respected the Batman and looked up to him, but the need to know who he was disappeared.. probably also because Barbara was getting older and therefore wiser, knowing that she doesn't have to know everything.

Now, many years later, her life had completely changed. Standing on the rooftop off a warehouse, Barbara stared down at the street beneath her. She was patrolling this part of the city alone, while Batman and Nightwing kept an eye on the other parts.

Being the only female in the trio of vigilante's, fighting to keep Gotham City safe from corruptions, Barbara Gordon had formed a close relationship with both the billionaire Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson , though she was closer to Dick than to Bruce for several reasons. Mainly because she spends a lot more time with Dick, both as Batgirl and Nightwing, and just during the day. He was one of her closest friends, if not the closest friend she had.


	2. Rooftop rendezvous

(Author's note: Just forget everything you know already about Barbara and Bane. Because those two people will be entirely different in my version.. Oh, and my english won't always be that good since I'm dutch.. but hey, I'm doing my best. Don't nag, just enjoy!)

...

Staring down at the rather empty street beneath her, Barbara couldn't help but sigh softly. This was the third night in a row that the trio separated to patrol, or keep an eye on the streets of Gotham. But it wasn't without a reason. A new, quite unknown villain had made his way to Gotham, and ever since then, things haven't been the same.

A man -though Barbara prefers to label him as a monster- known as Bane came to town, along with a group of henchmen. At the day of his arrival, Bane really shook things up in town, but before Batman could challenge him, Bane had already disappeared. Now it was their job to find out where he was.

Bane's reason for coming to Gotham was unknown to her and although Bruce gathered some information about him and his past, Barbara could only guess what brings him here and she had no idea of what Bane was capable of and how dangerous he really could be.

Hearing the sound of footsteps behind her on the roof, Barbara snapped back to reality within a split-second and turned around. Nobody's there. At least, not in sight.

"Hello?" she asked, looking around. Was she imagining things? Dick once scared the living daylights out of her by sneaking up behind her. She would kill him if he tried to do it again.

The footsteps weren't heard again, but- did she hear someone breathing now? Shaking away those thoughts she turned back around. _Calm down, Babs.. it's just the wind. Stop being so paranoid. _

"Good evening.." The voice came from behind. Barbara nearly froze upon hearing this voice. A voice that creeped her out already and that after only two words. Slowly turning around, Barbara noticed a figure stepping out of the shadow that was created by the next, larger building.

Barbara's expression changed within seconds. She knew this man. Large build, muscular arms and the mask covering his mouth... this was without a doubt the one man she really didn't want to encounter while being on her own.

Forcing herself to calm down a little, Barbara lifted her head as she looked into the man's eyes. Due to his mask it was hard to note his facial expression, but his eyes almost spoke words.. as if they were staring right into her soul.

"Bane...", Barbara only replied, tilting her head a little as she looked into her opponent's eyes.


End file.
